Years later
by Hai FRIEND
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if this is crappy. This is a South Park fanfic about what I think it would be like if some of the characters had children. Also, im still getting used to using his app so if I make any mistakes please tell me. Anyway, I hope you like it! Creek, Bunny, Style, some past Stendy stuff, and more to come.
1. Awful morning

Note: this is a South Park fanfic, it's based off of what I think would happen years later (pun intended) if some of the South Park characters had kids.Im just gonna do a quick run through of who is who

Butters' and Kenny's kid:

-Andrew, male, 12 years old, looks more like Kenny.

Craig's and Tweek's kids:

-Quin, female, 18 yeas old, black hair, hazel eyes.

-Sam, male, 12 years old, red hair, hazel eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, soon to be shining it's light through Samuel Tucker's window. This meant bad news for Sam, as this meant that he was going to have to listen to Craig get ready for work. Which was not going to help at all. He already couldn't sleep at all last night and is not going to be able to get any rest in his last few hours before he had to wake up. Even though he was awake the whole night. After a few minutes of listening to Craig trying to sneak down stairs, he tried to roll over and shut his eyes. It still didn't help though. He tried rolling cover again, still no help. He was rising and turning for a few more minutes before Craig noticed his son moving as he passed Sam's room.

'You ok, Sam?' Craig asked.

Sam could only mumble into his pillow as a response.

'You can start to get ready for school, if you want.'

He knew that Sam wouldn't do that, even if his life depended on it. Sam could hear his father walk down the hallway to leave. He know that that day was going to be a heck of a bitch.

XXX

hours later Sam had already hopped on his bike to school. He wasn't as tired anymore because of his dad's (Tweek) great breakfast before having to catch the bus for work. Sam was just about to turn a corner when he heard a very firmiliar voice.

'Hey, Sam, wait up!'

Sam squeezed the breaks with his fist and turned to see his friends face. All though I wouldn't really call him a friend. Andrew McCormick was the same age as Sam with only being born a few days apart. He looked a lot like his dads, more of Kenny though. He had messy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He also had Kenny's old, orange jacket from when he was young along with a bandage on his right cheek.

'Wanna wall to school together?' He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Sam got of his bike and walked with Andrew to school. When they got there, Andrew waited for Sam while he was locking his bike on a fence. After that, they wouldn't see each other until lunch. And that might just be why that morning was so damn crappy for Samuel Tucker.


	2. Lunch time!

After history class it was lunch. Sam's favorite time of the day, other than dismissal. He arrived at the cafeteria to see Andrew and his to other friends, Anthony and Bruce, get in line for food. Sam swiftly grabbed a lunch tray and got in line with his friends.

'There he is! Andrew's partner in crime!' Anthony screamed. Luckily no one heard him because everyone else was being just as loud.

'What do you mean? We don't even do bad stuff.' Andrew smiled.

He was right, it was kinda confusing when Anthony and Bruce called them stuff like that when they were both well behaved boys.

'Oh, maybe not alone, but together I'm sure you guys get in to plenty of _trouble.'_ Anthony continued as a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

'Yo, dude, what the fuck! That's fucked up!' I yelled back.

I didn't meant to yell but we kinda have to just to hear ourself.

'Both of you need to chill out,' chimed in Bruce.

'Anthony, please stop with the weird S-E-X stuff. We all know you do it because your jealousy you don't have a girlfriend. And Sam, just don't even listen him. He's probably high for all we know.'

'Wow, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Bruce. Would you mind repeating that?' Anthony said jokingly.

'Yeah, yeah, just shut up and get your food so the rest of us can as well.'

Andrew laughed at Bruce and Anthony as they continued to argue. Sam could feel his face, ever so slightly, turn red with blush. He always did this when Andrew laughed. He was like the most adorable thing on the planet to Sam. After awhile Andrew noticed Sam looking the other direction while his face turned more and more red.

'Hey Sam, are you ok?' Andrew asked, making Sam snap out of his thoughts.

'Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. Now move up and get your food so I can get mine. I'm on the verge of starving over here.' Sam nudged Andrew with a smile on his face while Andrew just giggled.

XXX

After the both of them got their food they sat down at a table with Anthony and Bruce. They talked and ate there food till it was time for them to return to their classes.

'Aw man, welp, guess his is goodbye until school is over.' Anthony said as everyone started to stack their trays and exited the cafeteria. Anthony wasn't in a class with any of them for the rest if the day. Sam has one class with Andrew and one class with home and Bruce.

'Goodbye my friend, maybe we will see each other once this god damn hell has set us free.' Sam joked as the boys went to their own classes.

The afternoon was the usual. Andrew would help Sam with whatever he needed and him and Bruce would work together on heir project. Finally the bell rang, and it was time to go home.


End file.
